


Boy Division

by sentimentalist (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Killjoy!AU, Killjoys are the rebels, M/M, i.e. its a dystopia and its set in 2020, yes!! The danger days!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sentimentalist
Summary: no one knows Park Chanyeol's real name anymore, except for the person he hates the most





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK! SO! this is a killjoy!au and for those of you who have no idea what this is here's a short explanation http://dangerdays.wikia.com/wiki/Danger_Days_Wiki and here is a list of killjoy slang http://fuckyeahmcrquotes.tumblr.com/post/4778669043/killjoydanger-days-dictionary-with-definitions  
> And these are the killjoy names I gave them: Chanyeol - Happy Virus; Kyungsoo - Destroya; Minseok - Poison Kat; Sehun - Vivus (lol); Jongin - Katana; Jongdae - Thunder; Junmyeon - Phantom Killer; Yixing - Toxic Bullet; Baekhyun - Shock Wave; Kris - Fire Dragon (lol no2)  
> I don't know what compelled me to start writing this, and I don't know if I should even continue because 1. I have never written action before 2. I'm not sure if anyone even would be interested in this au at all  
> So, tell me if that's something that you'd be interested in reading? I have a vague idea of how this fic can go, but. Yeah. Anyway, your opinions will be really appreciated, enjoy!:)

Chanyeol gripped the stirring wheel of the car tighter, eyes focused on the road, the corners of his mouth twisted downwards. Wave, who was sitting next to him, looked considerably calmer. He had his feet up on the dashboard, and was humming some song happily under his breath. Chanyeol gritted his teeth in annoyance - he didn't know how anyone could be calm in this situation.

"Will you stop grinding your teeth, Virus? You're gonna grind them to dust one day, and Bullet's not even gonna be able to do anything about it," Wave snorted, which earned him a punch from the other man.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up? I knew I should have taken Katana with me," Chanyeol frowned, irritation clear in his voice. He accelerated even further, making Wave hiccup from the unexpected change in speed.

"Vivus would've slit your throat if you even hinted at that, Katana is still recovering, you didn't have a choice, babe," Wave made a kissy face at him, at which Chanyeol gagged. "Okay, seriously, Virus, you need to calm down. Thunder just said that dracs were chasing him, not that he was dying," Wave rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat, clearly not caring that one of his closest friends was possibly about to be ghosted. This was the thing that Chanyeol couldn't stand about the other: he was never serious. A damn crash queen. They, his gang, found him beat up and bleeding on their territory one day, and when they managed to wake him up, he simply laughed and said that he had a "rather unfortunate run-in with some tumbleweeds" and then passed out again. The kid was lucky the smugglers didn't use ray guns on him, and that they had a doctor in their gang. They did have to test (read: torture) Wave to see that he wasn't a BLI agent, or anything like that, and in the end let him stay when they found out that he was amazing with explosives and a good shot. Wave started wiggling in his seat restlessly, and Chanyeol's eye twitched at that: for how hyper Chanyeol could be sometimes, Wave was ten times as hyper and twenty times as loud. Katana once said that he didn't think it was even humanly possible to be this loud. But then Thunder happened.

"Virus! Here, that's the gas station Thunder said he was going to be at," he pointed at the facility to the left of them with his ray gun, and Chanyeol swatted at him. "Stupid, don't wave your ray gun like that, you want to blow my head off?" he said through his gritted teeth, and then made a sharp turn at where the other man was pointing. They saw the bodies of three dracs even before the car came to a halt, and when they stopped in front of the gas station building, Chanyeol scanned the area warily. Wave was already out of the car when Chanyeol found his ray gun and put his mask on.

Chanyeol snapped at Wave and told him to wait for him, then he raised his gun and approached the drac bodies. The wounds were still smoking, so they must have been killed no longer than ten minutes ago, and he breathed a sign of relief when he saw that: they were in the clear for now, no chance of scarecrows coming any time soon. Wave was bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly, and Chanyeol frowned at him and clicked his tongue. He didn't understand why he was always so excited about dangerous situations. "Let's go inside. Get your gun ready," Chanyeol said to Wave, eyeing the building suspiciously. He didn't have a good feeling about this whole situation.

When they entered the building, Chanyeol stopped Wave from going any further in and shushed him: he could hear the faint sound of voices coming from the storage room. "Thunder?" Chanyeol called out cautiously, gun raised and ready. There were steps then, and a figure ran out from the storage room, cackling loudly. Wave whooped and hugged the person: everything was good, Thunder was alive. Chanyeol sighed and brought a hand to his forehead, wiping the sweat off. He was glad that everything turned out alright, he really wasn't in the mood for fighting today.

"Wait, guys, I want you to meet someone- Oh, here they are," Thunder gestured at two other people who emerged from the storage room. Both of them were about as short as Thunder, one of them had bright pink hair, and the other one had short black hair. "This is Kat, or Poison Kat, sorry, and this is Destroya," he gestured at the black-haired guy, and Chanyeol started at him. The top half of his face was hidden under a mask similar to Chanyeol's, but when he looked at the lower half of the guy's face, he cocked his head to the side, there was something really familiar about it. The heart-shaped lips...And then it clicked, Chanyeol's breath hitched and he drew his gun sharply, not moving his gaze away from the shorter man. "Thunder," he growled, "get the fuck away from them," Chanyeol's voice was low and threatening, making every man in the room turn his head in his direction, but then it seemed to dawn on the black-haired man as well, who Chanyeol was, and he took a step towards him. "Cha-" his voice was interrupted by another growl from Chanyeol, and he gripped his gun tighter, aiming at the heart of the owner of this voice.

"It's Virus. Thunder, Wave, we need to go, Killer said we needed to be back at the base as soon as possible," he glanced at his gang members, who both wore similar puzzled expressions on their faces. "But I thought that these two might-" Thunder's eyes darted between Chanyeol and his new acquaintances, probably trying to asses the situation. "They might not. I _said_ we need to go," Chanyeol shook his head, gun still trained on the black-haired man. His companion was silent, and his mask-less face didn't show what he was thinking either. Chanyeol didn't care enough to decipher what any of that meant. Wave shrugged and left the building, and Thunder looked at the pink-haired guy apologetically. The pink hair smiled softly at him, and waved his hand dismissively. "Maybe we'll run into each other again," he said to Thunder, and Thunder laughed lightly. "Yeah, well, take care and don't die, then," Thunder said, and put his mask on. "We'll try."

Chanyeol clenched his teeth again, waiting until Thunder left the store, and when his eyes locked with the pair of wide brown ones, he lowered his gun finally. "I better not see you ever again, or you're dead. Destroya," he spit the last word out like it was toxic, and pushed the door open forcefully, leaving the building. There was anger bubbling up in his chest, he was livid. He couldn't believe he just met the damn Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol didn't think he'd dare to show his face in the zones, and yet there he was. Maybe he should've killed him.

Half of the drive home was silent, no music blasting, and even two of the loudest members of their gang weren't talking. That didn't last as long as Chanyeol hoped it was going to, though.

"Kat and Destroya helped me take out the dracs. What's your problem, Virus?" Thunder asked from the backseat, tone curios. Wave hissed at him and then a slap followed. Chanyeol snorted, satisfied. Wave, no matter how loud he was, was always better at reading the situation than Thunder. Chanyeol sighed and rolled his shoulders, trying to get the tension out of them. He then glanced in the rearview mirror, looking at the inquiring eyes of the other man, and frowned. "...I know one of them, and they are probably associated with BLI. That's all I'm gonna tell you," Chanyeol said quietly, focusing his gaze on the road again. "I better not catch you near them anymore, Thunder, if you don't want all of us to get dusted. Got it?" there was a short silence after that, and then Thunder hummed in response. "Yeah, I guess...It's not what they told me though," Thunder said thoughtfully, a hint of confusion in his voice. "Kat said they had a gang, like we do, and that three of them got taken by the exterminators, and they were the only two that managed to escape."

"Escape from the exterminators?" Chanyeol snorted, the statement was hilarious, in its own twisted way. "Like that can happen," he shook his head, amused at the naïvety of the other man.

"I didn't believe it at first either! But, oh, I think you know their leader? 'Something' Dragon?" Chanyeol's eyes widened at the mention of this name, and he looked in the rearview mirror again, checking if Thunder wasn't joking. There was no hint of smile on the other's face. "Fire Dragon? That's impossible. He never wanted a gang," that's why he helped Chanyeol find Phantom Killer's gang and told him to join them. "Well, he did. I remember seeing most of his gang's faces plastered everywhere in the Battery City," Thunder hummed, but didn't continue. Chanyeol felt his insides twist. He hadn't been to Battery City in a long time. The Zones, however dangerous they were, were a home to him now. He avoided Battery City like the plague, it held too many painful memories for him.

"It doesn't matter now, anyway. You said 'most' though. Whose face wasn't on there?" Chanyeol tried to brush the feeling similar to betrayal off, because he had a gang now, and dwelling on the past wouldn't do him any good. "Destroya's," Thunder sighed and added, "he joined not long before the exterminators attacked them."

They passed the sign that read 'Zone 4' and Chanyeol turned from the route Guano onto the road-less ground; they were almost back at the base now. "Of course it's him, the motherfucker," Chanyeol muttered under his breath and hit the brakes. He felt Wave smashing into the back of his seat and smirked. "You see. That's what's suspicious. He joined them, and they got taken away. So. If I catch you anywhere near them again, I'll ghost you myself. Okay, Thunder?" he turned to look at his gang member, and Thunder's face was set in a frown now. "...Whatever you say, Virus," he nodded, and crossed his arms, showing, that this conversation was over. Chanyeol hummed, pleased with the response, and turned away, starting the car again. Right now he wanted nothing more but to forget that today ever happened at all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why are you friends with me?"_  
_Chanyeol blinked at the shorter boy, confused. "Do I...need a reason?" "You're popular, everyone at school loves you. Why do you hang out with me?" Kyungsoo mumbled, not looking in his direction. The tips of his ears were red. Chanyeol smiled softly and sighed. "I'm friends with you because you're the best person in the entire world, and you're enough for me, I don't care about how popular I am. Will that answer suffice?" Chanyeol finished teasingly, poking Kyungsoo's cheek, and when Kyungsoo finally looked at him, Chanyeol saw the stars in his eyes._

That was when Chanyeol jolted awake. He blinked a couple of times, and then stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, trying to process everything. He hadn't thought about his ex-best friend in so long, seeing him yesterday threw him off-kilter, and he hated that. He tried to take a breath, but his lungs wouldn't cooperate, and he felt a lump in his throat. Crying was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He hadn't cried in years either, the last time was when Dragon left him here with Killer. Junmyeon. Yifan and Junmyeon were the only ones whose real names he knew, but even they didn't know his. Sometimes Chanyeol thought that maybe if he told Yifan his real name things would've turned out differently. He doubted it.

"You done crying?" asked a voice to his left, startling him. Chanyeol had a gun in his hand before he could even process the situation fully. "Vivus will kill you if you shoot me now," Katana snorted, glancing at him, a comic book in his hands, from where he was sprawled out on his bed. "...He's rubbing off on you," Chanyeol noted, sitting up, gun still in his hand but no longer aimed at Katana. The latter wiggled his eyebrows at the remark, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "What are you, twelve?" "Twelve _inches_ ," Katana emphasized the last word and giggled, eyes still glued to the comic. "We both know your dick isn't that big, Katana," Chanyeol answered, deadpan, and Katana raised his eyebrows at that. "I was talking about my knife, get your mind out of the gutter, wow."

"...Right." Chanyeol finally threw his ray gun on his bed and got up. "Why are you here anyway?" He rummaged through his drawer and fished out a pair of underwear, picking up a towel as an afterthought. "What do you mean 'why are you here', that's my room too," Katana huffed, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes again. The kid hadn't slept in his room for the past week and a half, but if Chanyeol tried to say something about it now, Katana would probably bite his head off.

"...You know what, whatever, I'm not interested in your relationship problems." "At least I don't cry in my sleep." Chanyeol glared at him over the shoulder and was met with an innocent smile on the other boy's face. Chanyeol shook his head and left the room, deciding that he didn't want to fight so early in the morning.

\------

For being outlaws, they did have a nice place for their base. Chanyeol guessed that it was some kind of abandoned old house, but the location of it was weird: it was literally in the middle of a desert. Chanyeol didn't know how Killer found this place either, because when he did ask about it directly (when he was young and stupid), Killer just shrugged instead of answering. Chanyeol decided to drop the subject because it didn't matter really, as long as they had a roof over their heads. It was their second base, they had to leave the first one because it was discovered by the exterminators and they had to scram. Thanks to Death Defying for the tip off on that one. This one, surprisingly, still hadn't been discovered by BLI, and it'd been their base close to five years now. Chanyeol didn't know how it lasted this long, but he wasn't complaining, even if he was ready to leave at any moment in time.

The working shower with actual water was also something out of the ordinary, but it was also one of those questions that didn't really have an answer as to why and how it was working. Killer said that BLI probably forgot to cut the water supply off for some parts of the Zones, because there was also water at some gas stations and other abandoned buildings, even if not in all of them. Anyway, it wasn't something Chanyeol was going to think too much about it, because shower was shower, even if the water in there wasn't of the best quality.

"Hey." Chanyeol flinched and stopped drying his hair with a towel for a moment. "What is it with people sneaking up on me today?" he grumbled and turned around. Killer was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What's up?" Chanyeol observed the leader's face, but the it was impassive. Chanyeol slung the towel around his shoulders and raised his eyebrows when Killer didn't say anything. "Is everything alright?" Junmyeon sighed and uncrossed his arms, nodding lightly. "We're almost out of Power Pup. You need to take someone with you and go get some," Killer cocked his head to the side, eyes searching. Chanyeol winced at the mention of Power Pup: he was a picky eater, and Power Pup was disgusting. That was one of the things that truly reminded him where and what they were. Aside from, you know, guns, toxic rains and all that.

"Okay, will do," Chanyeol nodded at him, but Killer kept looking at Chanyeol. "Listen, Killer, if you want to ask me something - just do it, don't be creepy."

"Why didn't you let the two come with you yesterday?" And there it was. Point blank. Chanyeol sighed, irritated, and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Don't we already have seven people to feed, Killer? Do we really need another two? Why did Thunder even tell you about it," Chanyeol's frown deepened and he stared down and Junmyeon, who just blinked at him, facial expression not changing. "Should I have told you that when you came to us?" "Why are comparing me to them?" Chanyeol snapped at his leader, and the man shook his head, clearly amused at the reaction. "And what's so different about them?" he said, voice even, and then added softly, "you know how hard it is to survive out there when it's just the two of you, Virus," Killer came up to Chanyeol and looked up at him, gaze earnest. "I know you don't like talking about your past, but I need to know if it's really something serious because I want to help them." Junmyeon squeezed his arm, and Chanyeol looked away, swallowing audibly. What the hell was he supposed to say to him?

"Didn't Thunder already tell you? I think one of them might be a BLI agent, or something. I don't want them here, I don't want to put any of us in danger," Chanyeol said, eyes still not meeting Junmyeon's. "Why do we have a mother hen for a gang leader?" Chanyeol huffed, trying to dissipate the awkward atmosphere. Killer laughed and shrugged in response, his hand still resting on Chanyeol's forearm. Chanyeol glanced at it and then looked in Junmyeon's eyes. His facial expression was soft but inquiring, and Chanyeol sighed.

"...We used to be friends before everything happened." "You and one of the boys?" "Yeah...The, uh. Destroya," Chanyeol frowned at the name and looked down. It fit him, he thought bitterly. "We used to be friends, and then when everything happened, BLI recruited his parents. When his parents came to talk to my parents, BLI took my parents the next day. And then my sister," Chanyeol exhaled shakily and closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions. He never told this to anyone before, not even to Yifan.

"We were neighbors. So. When I packed my stuff and was about to leave, he saw me ant tried to catch me. And he- Junmyeon, he looked like he was dead. A zombie. Kyun- Destroya always was pretty emotionless, but it was different. His _eyes_ looked dead, I was so scared," Chanyeol hung his head, fringe falling in front of his eyes. Killer squeezed his arm again, comfortingly. 

"...You know now that it was the pills though, right?" Junmyeon said after Chanyeol stopped talking. He did know now. But he didn't care. "I know. Me knowing doesn't give me my family back," Chanyeol looked at Killer, and there was a somber expression on his face. The shorter man hummed and looked at the ceiling. "But he wasn't like that when you met him yesterday, right?" Chanyeol recoiled from Junmyeon's hand after he said that, and shook his head angrily. "Did you not hear what I just told you?" "...I heard you. But. Maybe he got clean and run away? Why would BLI need an agent like him, when Korse is more than effective?" Killer wondered out loud, and Chanyeol took a step back away from him.

"I can't believe you. Are you really willing to risk the whole gang for the two people you have never even met?" Chanyeol laughed in disbelief. He knew that the leader was great and selfless, but stupid? That was new. Junmyeon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Listen. He was in Dragon's gang, correct? I trust him and his judgement. If he thought that the kid was dangerous, he wouldn't have taken him in," Killer frowned and looked Chanyeol right in the eyes. He looked determined, and Chanyeol knew that he lost this argument.

"Yeah, well, how did that trust turn out for him, huh?" Chanyeol spat out bitterly and brushed past the leader to the door. Junmyeon caught his arm and stopped him from leaving. "Virus. You know it wasn't his fault, and it wasn't his parents' fault. Blame BLI for what happened. I want to help them," Killer squeezed his arms after he said the last words, and Chanyeol glanced at the shorter man. His voice was soft, but there was a finality in the statement. Chanyeol shook head, and left without saying anything. He wanted to scream and break things. He wanted to cry in his mother's arms. He wanted the Do family to suffer. What he did not want was to help Do Kyungsoo survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow look a chansoo fic with almost no chansoo in it, great...It's really a filler chapter for the most part, but I'm still trying to get a feel for this fic tbh. Kyungsoo is gonna appear in the next chapter though. Also more explanation for the whole story of Chanyeol/Kyungsoo history. I'm still planning everything out in my head so bear with me D:


	3. Chapter 3

"I hacked the vending machine, so you should be the one gathering everything," Vivus chimed in from where he was sitting on the hood of the car, expression smug. Chanyeol glared at him, but got down on one knee and started gathering all the Power Pup that came out of the BLI version of the vending machine. He still didn't know or understand why they had them in the desert, but it was only better for them that they did, because you could get two important things out of them: the food and the batteries for their ray guns.

"You know, I don't think 'hack' is the right word to use here when all you did was kick that thing a couple of times," Chanyeol grumbled as he dropped the last of the cans into the back seat of the car. "Also, your pants are gonna be all covered in sand and dust from the hood, you dumbass," he pushed Vivus lightly, and the other shrugged nonchalantly. "As if they aren't already." "...A point." Chanyeol huffed and got into the driver's seat. Vivus plopped into the front seat moments later, and put his legs up. Chanyeol slapped them, which earned him a whine from the younger man.

"Why are you the one always driving anyway?" Vivus pouted and crossed his arms: the boy was an excellent shooter and one of the best out of them in hand combat, but did he behave like an immature child sometimes; the contrast between the two was impressive. "...Because I'm the best driver out of all of us? I don't want to get dusted one of those times because you accidentally changed the gears wrong." "It was one time!" Vivus cried out. Everyone always used this against him when he asked if he could drive, and it was funny how just the mention of it could get him riled up. "One time is more than enough in our situation," Chanyeol nodded solemnly, and Vivus only punched him in the shoulder. "I would've taught you how to drive properly if we weren't...Y'know." Chanyeol fell silent, not wanting to finish the sentence. The 'if we weren't hunted' hung in the air, unspoken, like a sword of Damocles. "...I know," Vivus said in a small voice, and then squeezed Chanyeol's hand, the one resting on the gear stick.

After a short silence, Vivus sighed. "You wanna talk about yesterday?" Chanyeol frowned and glanced at the other man. Vivus, however, wasn't even looking at him: he was looking ahead, an indicator that he either wasn't interested in the topic, or didn't want to show that he, actually, was. Interested, that is. "Did Killer ask you to do this?" "What, be your friend? Yeah," Vivus said lightly, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Did he really expect to get a straight answer from Vivus? "Great, I almost thought that we were about to have a heart to heart here."

"I'm serious, though. And no, Killer didn't ask me to talk to you." Chanyeol didn't say anything in response to that, gnawing on his lip, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that everyone wanted to talk to him about the events he tried to bury deep inside his mind for years. He knew that he should have gotten over it by now, probably. Losing parents is something that everyone goes through, even if his parents weren't 'lost' and they were actually taken away with the help of someone who he considered his...Best friend? Somehow, 'best friend' didn't truly describe what Chanyeol felt for Kyungsoo. It was stupid to think about it, he was still a teenager at the time - not even 18 yet - but Kyungsoo was everything to him. Chanyeol never really told him that. It was probably for the best, with how it turned out.

"...Is there a saying or something, about how the more you love someone, the more you'll hate them in the future? If not, there should be," Chanyeol finally spoke up, startling Vivus, who apparently gave up on trying to make Chanyeol talk by now. "What? You know this doesn't make any sense, right?" He saw Vivus glancing at him warily out of the corner of his eye. Chanyeol shrugged and laughed hollowly. He wished it didn't. "I don't know. Something about the depth of the feelings...Like. If you love someone intensely, there's a possibility that this intense love will turn into hate in the future." Vivus shook his head at that and frowned. He looked like he was trying to choose his next words very carefully, for some reason.

"That...doesn't make sense. I get what you're trying to say, but. If you love someone, truly love them, I don't think you can ever hate them. You might want to, but you wouldn't be able to. You can feel hurt, confused- but it's not hate. True love doesn't turn into intense hate, because once you stop loving - you stop caring. I guess," Vivus breathed out after he finished talking, and turned to look out of the window, letting the silence fall between them. Chanyeol clenched his teeth, willing himself to focus on the road, his eyesight almost going blurry because of all the anger and the annoyance bubbling up inside him, but he kept himself from exploding on his friend. "I don't think you understand, Vivus," was all he said to the other man, and the gang member sharply turned his head to look at Chanyeol. "Don't I? I lost my parents too, Virus. And that's BLI's fault, and no one else's. It's why I'm here, and it's why _you're_ here. It wasn't the guy's fault, and you know it. That's what we're talking about here, right? Love, hate, whatever. We need to help them like we helped you, and we will, whether you want it or not, it will just be easier for you if you accept it before we find them."

Chanyeol felt his stomach drop, and he swerved quickly, stopping the car on the side of the road, trying to process everything and calm down. "...So Killer told you," Chanyeol murmured finally, knuckles white from gripping the stirring wheel too tightly. He then looked at Vivus, who was already eyeing him, expression guarded, unreadable. Motherfucker. "He...didn't. I overheard you two talking. I'm sorry," he bowed his head slightly, having the decency to look embarrassed. Chanyeol hit the stirring wheel once, twice, thrice: kept hitting it until Vivus put his hands over his.

"Sehun," Vivus said quietly, and Chanyeol raised his head to look at him. The look on his face softened, and he smiled crookedly at the older man. "What?" "My name. It's Sehun." "Wh-" Chanyeol gaped at him, eyes searching, not understanding where it came from. He and Vivus - Sehun? - were close, but knowing his name was something that made him feel that much closer. Chanyeol felt his chest constrict with the sudden realization that although he lost his family once, he was lucky enough to find himself another. "I just want you to know that you're not alone, Virus. We're all here for you. It's alright to be hurt but- Hatred is not the answer in this case. In _his_ case," Vivus patted his hand once again, and Chanyeol swallowed. He knew, deep down, that it was not entirely Kyungsoo's fault, but it was easier to blame him, have a face to pin all the negativity inside him onto. "I'll...I'll try. Thank you," Chanyeol slumped in his seat, covering his face with his hands, an attempt to compose himself. Breathed in, breathed out.

"I'm Chanyeol," Chanyeol offered then, and when he turned to look at Vivus, a small smile was grazing his lips. "Wow," Chanyeol murmured, staring at Sehun's face in awe. "It's probably the kindest I've ever seen your face look." Vivus groaned and rolled his eyes at that, making Chanyeol chuckle. He felt lighter. He felt like he could breathe again. Maybe it was for the best, EXO finding Kyungsoo. Maybe he'd be able to put all the ghosts of the past behind him.

\------

It wasn't until two days later that they managed to locate Destroya and Poison Kat. In hindsight, it was actually rather easy for the gang to do so: Chanyeol guessed that the word got out that they were looking for them, and they made themselves known. He didn't know the details, didn't bother to ask anyone about the operation, because frankly, Chanyeol was tired, and his mind was occupied with the thoughts about Kyungsoo- Destroya enough as it is, he didn't need to know when exactly he was going have to face the person he hated for the last five years. The person whose face used to mean something more than just what accompanied the word 'betrayal' in his mental dictionary. If this was the 'stages of grief' situation, he'd probably be at bargaining right now. Although he did know that helping the two 'strays' was something his gang wanted to do, and he, logically, did think that it was what needed to be done, since they were all decent human beings there (relatively). It wasn't one, however. Also, there was a 'but'.

Chanyeol exhaled and looked up at the night sky. He was sitting in the so-called backyard of their base, probably stargazing. He didn't know if he actually was. That's what he told everyone when they asked him what he was doing outside and to 'get the hell back inside, it's cold out there'. Chanyeol didn't care (much) he had a thick coat he was bundled in currently, and generally he was pretty good with cold. He looked at the sky, and there was a strange tight feeling in his chest. When you think about it, no matter how big your problems seem to you, they are minuscule to the universe.

Chanyeol felt the presence of someone behind him, and then there was a person sitting to the right from him. He knew who it was without even looking, which was strangely ironic: he wished so hard, for years, that he didn't remember a single detail about this person, except for the hatred he carried for him, and yet he was able to figure out who it was just from the way he approached Chanyeol.

"Did you know that we're all made of stars?" asked Chanyeol the boy sitting next to him, still not looking down from gazing at the starry sky. There was a short silence, and then the boy coughed. The awkwardness was weird to Chanyeol, but bringing it up would've made everything worse, probably.

"...Yeah. You told me once. I didn't believe you, though. Had to search it up myself, and you were actually right," Kyungsoo said in a small voice, and then there was a wry smile tugging at Chanyeol's lips. Of course Kyungsoo didn't believe him. "...You always thought you were much smarter than me, didn't you, Destroya," he muttered bitterly, and then finally turned to look at the younger man. He was met with wide round eyes already staring at him, and there was something close to hurt in Kyungsoo's overall expression. Good.

"I'm not here to fight, Chanyeol." Chanyeol could only snort at that statement, the harshness of the sound making Kyungsoo flinch. "Well, that's the best I can offer you, Destroya. And don't ever call me by my name again," Chanyeol spat out, and got up, leaving the one who was once his best friend behind. The way that his name was said by Kyungsoo was way too familiar, it made Chanyeol tremble, with what he didn't know yet. He closed the back door behind him and sat on the floor; he didn't want to go inside and face everyone just yet. At this moment, he felt all the pain and sadness coming to the surface, the feeling of loss he thought he got over by now washing over him, and before he knew it, he was crying. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, his first instinct was to punch whoever it was, and punch he did. Several times, in fact. The last things he remembered were yelling, Killer with Thunder restraining him, and Kyungsoo silently staring at him with those wide eyes of his, a bloodied nose, and Kyungsoo looking so, so beautiful, even with the blood streaming down his face. After that, there was only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH  
> I'm SO sorry for not updating this fic in so long, and for such a short update, but I was (am tbh) really busy with real life lately (exams), and when I had free time I didn't have any inspiration to write. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, so *sigh* Yay for moody Chanyeol, I guess :/ And for Kyungsoo's (and Minseok's) arrival to the EXO base. We'll see where this is going :)  
> P.S. THANK YOU all for reading and leaving kudos/comments, they really warm my heart!!  
> P.P.S. And as always, all the mistakes are mine, the fic is not beta-ed!!


End file.
